Lost in Time
by roraewrites
Summary: Mending a broken memory is time consuming, but through the adventure of it all, Sasuke refuses to give up. [Warning: Rated K for now, switching to M half way through.]
1. One

**Lost in Time  
** One

* * *

 _"Sakura, you need to wake up!"_

 _His voice was loud, frantic, terrified. Sasuke couldn't tell which emotion he loathed the most, but he couldn't do this for much longer. The woman he loved, would go to the end of the world for, would die for, and he couldn't even get through to her. He flashed his Sharingan once more, trying to break the trance that she was in, but to no avail._

 _Her emerald pools stared into his own red eyes, pink brows knitted together. She was angry, furious, upset, pissed, every emotion that regarded being mad and it was all directed towards him. Sasuke kept his hands on the walls, her body trapped between his and the wall, forced to undergo this confrontment._

 _His heart began to falter and he couldn't remain strong anymore. His whole world was crumbling in on him, and he couldn't stand it. He let his head fall to her chest, and the tears began to flow._

 _"Please," his whimper was soft. If it hadn't been for Sakura's shinobi training, she wouldn't have been able to hear it, "please."_

 _His body was now trembling as he stood in front of her with his head against her body and hands pressed against the wall. She finally placed her hand against the back of his neck, the other caressing his cheek. When he looked up, he could feel his breathing catch, and release, making him let out soft sobs._

 _You're a fucking wreck, he tells himself as he looks into her eyes, memorizing the perfect curves of her face and the smile she always use to give him._

 _"I-" she started, "I don't remember you."_

 _Her words make him fall to his knees and wrap his arms around her hips. His head now resting against her abs as he hugs onto her, letting the tears flow more fluently now. His body was numb beyond repair -bringing back memories of seeing his clan's bodies lie lifeless in front of him, and his head began to feel cluttered with the many memories that he had of Sakura and their time together._

 _"I'm losing you," he whispered into her clothing. He was making the fabric of her shirt wet, but she hadn't said anything else. Her hand still remained on his neck as his body trembled, whispering mainly to himself during his breakdown, and all she could offer was a small pat on the back._

 _"I just don't know you," these were her final words before she finally pushed passed his trembling form, and away from the scene. She was gone, and out of his life, leaving him to crumble in on himself. Sasuke found his body meet the floor of his house, and he remained there, closing in on himself and letting the trails from the tears dry against his skin, trying to comprehend and understand that Sakura was no longer his, and he was no longer Sakura's._

 **. . .**

"I take it your mission went according to plan?"

The air in the Hokage's office smelled of spices like cinnamon and pine, quickly overtaking the presence within his nostrils and making the saliva in his throat thick. Sasuke and his comrade had arrived early in the morning, watching the sunrise begin to shine with thick rays of bright oranges and welcoming yellows. Konoha looked most beautiful during the first hours of the day, just waking up and welcoming the events and sunshine.

"It did. While we waited for you, we finished the report. In full detail, with plenty of words, exactly how you like it," the feminine voice had a sarcastic tone to it, and Sasuke lips broke into a smirk. He loved that tone, and everything about the owner of that voice.

"Thanks, Sakura," the sixth Hokage scratched the back of his neck in a Naruto-like manner, smiling his sheepish smile behind his mask, the one that his comrades had grown use to over the years.

Sakura returned a smile before looking to Sasuke, emerald eyes meeting mismatched, "you ready to head home?"

"Ah."

His body ached from their most previous mission across the Land of Fire. They had been tracking rogue ninja down for the past month, and he could use a hot shower and some of Sakura's home made food. They were now both of the ANBU rank, teamed up together and going on various missions throughout the year. While Kakashi had been hesitant when they first approached him with their proposal, he finally agreed after Sakura's many explanations and whatever Sakura does to persuade people. She was such a people person, Sasuke on the other hand, was not.

They finally arrived at the Uchiha compound, which had been newly rebuilt while on his journey away from Konoha, redeeming himself in the shinobi world. Sakura had taken it upon herself to get everything set up for him, which had surprised him. When he finally came back and saw her for the first time, he couldn't exactly tell what he was feeling on the inside, but it was close to happiness, if he ever had felt that feeling in his life before. Sakura was his light in the world, his guidance, the voice of reasoning in his head. She had always been there for him, since their academy days. Sasuke, though, turned a blind eye to her and refused to accept the love that she offered. The Uchiha always felt guilty since the war ended and she was there to heal both him and Naruto, as they lie there dying in The Valley of the End. Hell, if it wasn't for her, Sasuke would've died multiple times in his life, and the new found love that he had for this woman made the very core of his body heat up, and his stomach swell with butterflies.

She stripped him of his sword, removing the vest from his torso and away from his body. Sasuke hadn't noticed the multiple cuts on her face, lining her arms, and painting her like stripes on a tiger. She was beautiful, even in this moment. He reached his hand up to brush the small cut on her lip before pressing a small kiss to those fine, pink lips. Her hair was still coated in dirt and sweat, smalls drops stuck to the fine pieces, cluttering the beautiful picture of her as a whole. Sasuke didn't care though, she was his Sakura - the woman of his life, his dreams. The woman who would soon be marrying him in the upcoming months.

"Sakura."

Her emerald orbs looked at him, holding exhaustion yet the same loving and affection look. He had grown to love her eyes, envying them for their liveliness and the way they shimmered in all the different lightings of the world, "yes, darling?"

Sasuke was now pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek, looking deep within the windows to her soul, "you're sure you want to do this? Marry me?"

Her chuckle filled their front room, and she placed her hand over his own, "of course I do, Sasuke. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Since I was a little girl, in our academy days. Now here we are, we're both twenty-four and looking forward to this. It's what I want more than anything else."

His heart caught, and the pit of his stomach twisted. Sasuke was thankful to finally open up to Sakura and have an affectionate bond with her. He smirked before placing both his pointer and index fingers together and poking her above her Yin seal; the seal that proved her strength. She returned a soft smile to him as he began to walk away.

"I love you, Sasuke."

 **. . .**

"You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura presented herself in front of the silver haired Hokage's desk, arms resting lighting behind her back. His dark eyes held exhaustion.

"Yes. I'm sending you away on a mission," his face was hiding something, and the tone of his voice was quiet, like he was trying to keep a secret. Sakura's pink brow raised in question, "and I told you and Naruto to quit calling me that. Brats."

Sakura offered a soft smile, "will Sasuke be joining me?"

"No. He will not."

Sakura nodded, knowing all too well that she would be going on an S-Ranked mission, more than likely a seduction or assassination mission - or possibly both.

"He actually has his own mission he'll be attending to later this week, or I would send him on this mission with you as backup. But I know what you're capable of, Sakura," Kakashi smiled at his previous student.

"Alright then, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura grinned, "what're the details?"

 **xxx**

The air that pushed through her hair felt amazing, and the smell of pine and fresh grass invaded her sinuses. Her skin wore a thin coat of glistening sweat, and she exhaled as she pushed through the trees. The Anbu garb that she wore felt heavy compared to the casual clothing she wore around Konoha, but she shook the thought out of her mind and continued on. The pinkette had been traveling since dawn, leaving an upset Sasuke in her wake. The thought of his brows furrowed together and look of concern in his eyes made Sakura's heart skip a beat and her stomach twist.

 _Sasuke was silent, his eyes focused on the wooden lines of their table. His mind was cluttered with thoughts of Sakura, missions, training, cleaning his ninja tools.. but mainly Sakura. He couldn't look at her. Not now, not in the next minute ._

 _"Sasuke, please answer me."_

 _He continued piercing the inside of his lip with his teeth, filling his mouth with the taste of copper. He felt the disturbance in her chakra, how it flowed with haste instead of the warm and fluent flow. The Uchiha could feel his heart rate increase the more she talked. The more words that escaped her throat._

 _Sasuke finally looked to her to see that she had finally quit talking, and her eyes were on the floor. Her fists closed in on themselves and her body was trembling. The silence finally pestered him into clearing his throat and speaking._

 _"I don't care if you're the top medic in our village. Or, you're the pupil of the fifth Hokage."_

 _Sakura's eyes found his obsidian orbs, concern welling up within his eyes. He could feel the heat rise to his face and his fingers begin to play with the wrapping of his left arm. Her face held anger now, anger that he would doubt her abilities, and before she could counter with a comeback, he was speaking once more, "what I do care about is you, Sakura."_

 _He moved his eyes back to the texture of the table, focusing on the way the wood ran within it, how the rough surface felt against the padding of his fingers, and now, the feeling of Sakura's body pressed against his back. His mind began to produce more thoughts to focus on, attempting to conceal the blush that broke through his porcelain-like skin, staining his cheeks red._

 _"I'll return home to you, love," her voice was close to his ear, holding promise. He leaned his head into her embrace and let her arms wrap around his chest, melting into her presence._

 _Here he was, trapped like a flightless bird while the light of his life would embark on a solo mission, risking it all for her village; risking the rebirth of the Uchiha, and risking her future that would be spent with Sasuke._

The memory became engraved in Sakura's mind, reminding her that she made a promise to him; a promise to return home.

Her ear twitched at a sound; the sound of metal cutting through the air. Within seconds, her mind switched into hyperdrive, and she tried to advert the kunai that had been hurdled her way. Success had been on her side, but she claimed victory one moment too soon, and found the whistling of shuriken rushing her way.

 _Ah_.

Sakura felt the warm liquid ooze from the arch of her back, stinging pain taking over and her vest fall from her chest. The shoulder strap that fit perfectly over her right shoulder had been mutilated as well, along with the muscle and skin painted in a crimson liquid. The pinkette was now settled on a branch, her back pushing against the trunk. She began to calculate the trajectory of the shuriken and kunai, focusing on the direction of the wind and the shadows created by the sun. Sweat began to bead on her forehead underneath her mask.

Sakura honed in on the presence of another signature, focusing on the amount that this user produced and the quick work she could make of him. The pinkette began to pulsate chakra to her left hand and reaching to her shoulder to ease the pain.

I may be the top medic, but healing myself isn't all that easy, she thought to herself. The thought of summoning Katsuyu also crossed her mind, but she was in a time crunch, mainly for her life at this point in time. The pressure of the trunk against her back began to burn and Sakura finally made her move when she heard the snap of twigs and sound of rushing water.

 _Water style, huh?_

A deep blue current, filled with chunks of rock smashed through the trunk that her body had resided behind a moment earlier, and she was now hanging from the branches in the next tree over, arms crossed. She still couldn't make out who exactly her attacker was, but she could now sense where they were located, and it was time.

Pulling herself up with her arms, she swung to the trunk and began her descent down the trunk, avoiding the dangerous current of rock and water. The figure in the trees saw her form making its move, and submerged within the shadows of the trees, avoiding her next attack. Sakura smirked to herself from behind the porcelain mask before infusing her left hand with chakra and creating a crater in the Earth. The ground began to pulsate and vibrate from the contact with her fist and split, heading in the direction of her attacker. On queue, the yell of the shinobi sounded through the trees and Sakura continued her treck, avoiding the cracked rocks and destroyed trees.

Her eyes locked onto the shinobi, throwing a kunai in their direction and watching as it sailed through the air, about to pierce the back of her attacker. Her emerald orbs widened as the person turned their head, plucking the whistling kunai from the air and screeching to a halt.

"You thought this measly tool would work on a ninja of my expertise?" His voice was low and raspy, a male Sakura presumed. His face had been covered, concealing his mouth like Kakashi, but green eyes peered out from the slit in his mask. He held the kunai proudly in his hand.

"It did."

Her answer was short, filled with determination. The forest green eyes narrowed at her as he looked at the weapon, confused. From narrow, to alert, he began to fling the weapon back towards Sakura, addressing the explosive paper attached to it. Once it reached the space between the shinobi, it let loose a deafening explosion, knocking both shinobi off of their feet and in opposite directions.

Sakura's body drug against the ground and came to a halt, but she was already on her feet and scanning the area for the forest eyed attacker.

"He's already gone."

Sakura began to turn her head towards the direction of the voice, angry with herself for not sensing the signature from behind her. Before she could see who it was, her eyes began to close, her site fading. The porcelain mask that she wore proudly began to fly through the air, cracking against the tree that it made contact with, while her body made contact with the boulders she had created earlier.

The air escaped her lungs from the contact and she felt the dried up blood crack against her skin. The slice on her shoulder opened once more and blood began to flow through it, coating her clothing in the maroon liquid. The searing pain in her back made her eyes clench shut and her teeth grit against one another. Her muscles ached, along with the throbbing of her head where she had been hit.

Her vision was clouded when she opened her eyes, and the slow trickle of blood began to flow down her forehead. Her mind started to flicker between being conscious and wanting to slip into a slumber, but the burning pain in her back kept her mind awake. Sakura's body finally slid down the rock, her knees making contact with dirt, then her mid torso, and finally her face. Her emerald orbs opened once more, trying to make sense of the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Just go to sleep."

It was that voice again, but Sakura's sight was finally clouded in a curtain of black and the pain in her body vanished. She was no longer conscious, but lying in her own pool of blood in the middle of the Land of Fire.

 _I'll return home to you, love._

* * *

 _A/N: for those of you who don't follow me on Tumblr, this was a story that I started about a month ago, and have been posting/updating weekly. I'm finally getting around to uploading it here, so I hope you enjoy this fic._

 _If you have any questions, feel free to message me or review, and I'll get back to you :) thanks for reading!_

 _-Ro._


	2. Two

**Lost in Time  
** Two

* * *

He felt out of sorts without Sakura on this mission. The nights seemed to drag on while she wasn't there to lean against, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla that she emanated, or the soothing tone of voice she spoke in when her eyes began to droop. Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to the chirping of the nearby crickets, and the water that ran in the stream nearby. He only had one night left of this torture, then he would be back in Sakura's presence, drinking in her laughter and soaking up her affectionate touch. He opened his eyes once more to catch a glimpse at the moon before the clouds overtook the pale orb.

It disappeared like the ocean waves washing away the sand off a beach; with it, the night faded and welcomed the embrace of morning. Sasuke and his comrade had been sent on a spy mission, gathering intel and remaining in the shadows. His partner had been Shino Aburame; the quiet, laid back guy who found peace and happiness in his bugs. The two shinobi hadn't talked much, but when had they ever?

Sasuke's muscles grew restless the closer they gained ground to Konoha. He could recognize the smell, the way the trees stood with their leaves blowing in a certain direction, how the shadows cast their appearance across the ground at certain times of the day. He couldn't wait to taste Sakura on his lips, or to have her hands run down his body - her silk skin brushing his scar laiden body and healing his exhausted muscles. His heart fluttered at the thought and he smirked from behind his porcelain mask.

They were arriving at the green gates now, Sasuke leading the duo with Shino trailing not far behind.

"Uchiha, where are you going?" Shino's voice had been low, and Sasuke had hardly heard him. His body was pumping blood furiously, making his hearing go fuzzy.

"I'll check in with Kakashi shortly. You can head home, I'll deal with the report."

The Aburame simply agreed before dispersing to the left, leaving Sasuke to head towards the person he ached to see the most; Sakura. He pushed all thoughts aside, knowing better than to see her before he reported to Kakashi.

It'll be quick, he promised himself as he sprinted from roof to roof, his heart racing and his eyes looked in the direction of the Uchiha compound. He was now balancing himself on the roof, concealing his chakra presence and honing in on hers. His breathing was loud and sweat coated his face, leaving trails in their wake. He hadn't sensed Sakura yet, and his mind began to race.

 _Where is she?_

He couldn't hone in on her signature there, so he took to the roof tops again, searching sporadically for her pink head of hair in the streets. He dug his nails in the palms of his hands, bit down on his lower lip and expanded his range. Konoha had changed drastically while he had been away. When it was rebuilt from Orochimaru's attack, he had witnessed the change. He had glanced down on it after the Leaf rebuilt from Pain's attack too; the memory made his heart twist from the guilt that he swallowed down, thinking of Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke was now perched on one of the tallest buildings, scouting the horizon, the streets, honing in on each signature, until he finally resorted to his bloodline; the Sharingan.

Nothing - she was nowhere to be seen, or rather, sensed. Something had caught his attention though; two signatures that he had grown to learn and could sense without another thought. They were together, and unlike their usual calm flow, they were distressed. He could feel the strings attached to his heart begin the strum, striking every key and sending the sickening vibrations through his body. Sasuke's lungs began to react to the situation, and he was heading towards _them_ ; Naruto and Kakashi.

 **xxx**

"He's here."

Naruto clicked the lock on the window, and slid it open, welcoming the Anbu member into the office and watching them. The porcelain mask over his face couldn't hide his identity, thanks to the rebellious spikes of ink hair.

Sasuke was panting, his mismatched eyes searching the office for Sakura. In return, a pair of onyx eyes, and sapphire eyes stared at him, both holding concern and worry. He felt his hands begin to shake, and his heart pace increase. His nostrils flared and he finally reached up to cup the bottom of his mask; the intricate ruby lines outlined the eyes of a hawk; the beak painted with smooth lines of maroon; almost resembling blood. Sasuke's face held sweat and grime from his journey back to Konoha from his most recent mission; and now he was here. No one spoke, until Naruto finally closed the window and positioned himself next to their Hokage, previous teacher, and comrade.

The blonde's voice was low and hoarse, almost like he had talked too much (which should've been weird, since he was always talking) the night before, "Sasuke, it's Sakura."

Sasuke didn't give him a chance to explain. His left eye which held the Rinnegan was already twitching, and his shoulders trembled with anger, "where is she?! What happened?"

His voice was anything but calm and monotone like it normally was, and Kakashi was out of his seat, furious with the situation and how Sasuke was already handling it.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down."

Sasuke's mind took a trip back in time at Kakashi's words. It reminded him of their first mission, when they escorted Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Their first time facing off with a rogue ninja, and he began to panic. Kakashi's words of telling him to calm down, and now he was here, with his previous sensei and best friend, having another panic attack. Sasuke swallowed down the lump in his throat, feeling the inside of his mouth dry out and he finally exhaled. He could feel the soles of his feet begin to ache, and the pit of his stomach churn with disgust.

 _If Sakura were here, she'd handle everything differently_ , he thought to himself. Sasuke's mind traced back to its calm state, and he finally looked back to Kakashi, his face cleared of any emotions and blank as ever. The curtain of shadows that he had overcome in his teenage years began to loom over him, hiding away in the corner of his mind.

"Now then, are you going to remain calm so we can explain what happened?" Kakashi took a serious tone before he sat back down in his seat and placed his elbows on the desk. Naruto wore a serious expression on his face, narrowing his eyes at his best friend and crossing his arms. Sasuke didn't answer, only stared into Kakashi's dark eyes, waiting for the words that would either destroy him or regain the air back into his lungs.

"Sakura is here in the village-"

"Where?"

Kakashi gave Sasuke a stern look before watching the Uchiha stand down and straighten his posture again, "thank you. She's here in the village, under watch of Lady Tsunade."

"I need to see her."

"Sasuke, quit being such an asshole and listen to Kakashi! He's trying to tell you what's wrong and you're being an ignorant bastard who won't give him time to explain. Shut up and listen, would ya?" Naruto's words stung, but he had every right to jump in. Sasuke felt the vest begin to weigh his body down and his heart beat against his ribcage. The suspension was killing him.

"She was attacked while on her way to her mission. She was in critical condition, and it was apparent that she tried to heal herself, but didn't have enough time. Physically, her body can be repaired - something that Tsunade is doing a fabulous job of, but mentally-"

Sasuke's dark eyebrows shot up and his face began to curl up in disgust. He couldn't remain in this office, here with Kakashi and Naruto while he was being informed of Sakura's current condition. He had enough. He began making his way towards the window that he came in through, but felt his back collide with the wall. Naruto had his fists curled up in Sasuke's vest and pinned him against the walls. Sasuke could see the angry expression within his best friend's eyes, the fire that flowed through his veins, but he didn't care.

"Let go of me, dobe," Sasuke threatened. His eye melted into the red of his Sharingan, and the tomoe within his eye began to spin. Naruto held his glare on Sasuke, his nostrils flaring and shoulders trembling.

"She doesn't remember you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing back in on Naruto. The disbelief that glazed over his mismatched orbs pissed Naruto off even more, "you're lying. That's impossible."

"If you would just fucking listen-"

"That's enough. Let him go, Naruto. He has to see for himself," the silver haired Hokage was now looking out the window, opposite the room of the brawling boys. Naruto released Sasuke, but made it apparent that what his best friend was about to witness, would destroy the rebuilt walls around his heart.

"Just-just be patient with her," Naruto's voice was soft, small and hesitant; his eyes pleading and looking deep into Sasuke's. He didn't look back at his comrades before exiting the office. Sasuke noted the way he carried his shoulders, he only ever looked that way when something serious was wrong; Sasuke on the other hand, felt his world begin to tip over.

"Kakashi," his old sensei turned his attention to the Uchiha, "he's lying, isn't he?"

Sasuke could read the truth within the Hokage's eyes, knowing all too well that his life was going to change, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. If Kakashi hadn't had his mask on, Sasuke would've seen the way his lips turned down, to match the expression that his eyebrows and eyes gave off. Ultimately, the atmosphere in the room was tense and seasoned with guilt.

"I shouldn't have asked her to go alone."

Sasuke swallowed what saliva he had left in his mouth, trying to moisten his throat so he could speak clearly. The pressure in his head began to give him a headache and the vest began to dig into his lats, thanks to Naruto's readjustment when he grabbed it. The Uchiha nodded at Kakashi before placing his porcelain hawk mask over his face and vanishing from the office. His eyes were set on the hospital and it all started to make sense now.

He couldn't sense her signature because she was down; exhausted, beat up, in 'critical condition' as his best friend and sensei had said. Sasuke scoffed at the thought of his Sakura being that beat up; she's strong, smart. No one could beat her down that bad.

The thought that really frightened Sasuke and made his mind clustered with a millions other thoughts, were the words that fell from Naruto's lips: _She doesn't remember you, Sasuke!_

He scoffed at the thought, trying to hide his emotions within the darkest corners of his mind. He figured if they were placed there, he would never have to face them again, because he had Sakura in his life now.

The Uchiha could see it, Konoha's hospital, and within it, sense Sakura's faint chakra pulse. He knew she was asleep, the way it flickered lightly and matched the short breaths that she took during her slumber. Sasuke smiled softly at the memory engraved into his mind; thanking his Sharingan.

He was inside the building now, being blinded by the florescent lighting, and welcoming the sterile scent that invaded his nose. The scent was nostalgic, a scent that Sakura wore home countless times in the past, making his heart flutter.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked with a professional tone. Her maple eyes looked Sasuke over before she did a double-take, knowing who it had been. Sasuke didn't answer though, he knew exactly where Sakura was located at.

Instead of his usual pace, he began sprinting down the hall. Memories of his time here with Sakura flooded his thoughts; her smiling face, the way her eyebrows pulled together when she was concentrating, her soothing voice when she would assure her patients. Sakura's medical days were sporadic and few - thanks to Anbu missions that her and Sasuke had been assigned - but she would return to the hospital on her days off. The staff appreciated her hard work, the work of the top medic in Konoha and all the land.

Sasuke was nearly there now. He ignored the various looks that nurses passed on to him, the whispers of patients who strolled down the halls, accompanied by their nurse or caretaker.

He didn't care; he was almost there.

 _Beep._

And now he was there, looking at the motionless body on the hospital bed. Sasuke remained in the doorway, staring from behind his mask, watching the short rise and fall of her chest while the mask that supplied oxygen to her body fogged up as she exhaled. Sakura had been connected to a heart monitor that beeped at a steady rate, and an IV that supplied her body with blood that the bag contained.

The lights were turned off in the room, but the rays of sun that flooded in through the sheer curtains was enough to make out the damage done to Sakura's body. He was moving now, one foot in front of the other, until he was positioned beside her, looking down on her.

Pink strands of hair escaped from the bandage and wrapping that fit snuggly around her head as a whole, hiding the Yin seal on her forehead. Her cream skin had been painted in bruises, ranging from light yellows to dark purples. They encased her face, her neck, and Sasuke could only imagine what the rest of her body held. He moved his artificial hand over the sheet that was pulled up to her chest, keeping her warm while she rested.

 _Beep._

His mind began to flash back to the massacre of the Uchiha clan; how he had seen his family lying in front of him, lifeless as ever. Sasuke felt his throat begin to close up, choking down the tears that wanted to escape. Sakura, his beautiful flower, wilted and damaged by someone that would pay with their life.

He grasped the sheet in his hand and began to peal it down and away from her body. His eyes widened and glossed over with a coat of pain.

 _Of all the things_ , he thought, more like screamed to himself inside his own mind. Her shoulder, stitched together, but pussed with a yellow-like substance. The incision was surrounded with shadows of purples and deep hues of blue, fading to dark greens, and finally encased with a dark yellow and brown. The bruising ran from her shoulder, clear across her chest, covering the cream skin that encased her body. The hospital gown that she wore wasn't enough to hide the damage from Sasuke's eyes, and he felt his temper begin to bubble.

 _Beep._

 _That damn monitor, she's better than this_ , the adrenaline running through his body was making his hands tremble. He wanted nothing more than to remove the oxygen mask and press a kiss to her fine, pink lips. Instead, he placed his palm against her cheek, running his thumb lightly across the bruises that marked her face and felt the multiple scrapes and bumps that resided below the skin and hidden from the eye.

Sasuke pulled the sheet back over her chest before leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead; he pulled the porcelain mask up to reveal his lips. He could see the small spots of crimson liquid peaking through the white bandages, splattering the wrapping like spilled droplets of paint. The Uchiha held his lips there for a moment longer, closing his eyes and soaking up her presence, basking in the knowledge that she's here, and she's alive.

"Stay here with me," he whispered to her sleeping form, pulling away and adjusting the mask back into its proper position. As he straightened up, he was greeted with emerald eyes that peered at him through slitted eyelids. His hand remained on her cheek, holding her there as if she would vanish, leaving him alone in this world.

 _Beep._

Sakura continued looking at him, her eyes opening wider and adjusting to the sunlight. Sasuke could tell by the way her pupils were dilated that her medication was some of the best around, and made just for her by the Princess of Elixirs. Sasuke held her gaze, watching the glazed over look begin to clear the wider her eyes opened.

 _Beep._

The heart monitor began to increase the more her body woke up, but she remained still, breathing even breaths and filling the mask with more steam from her nostrils. Sasuke stood still, watching as she began to reach up - slowly, with shaking muscles and trembling fingers - and grasped the plastic from her face and pulled it away. The more she moved, the more the monitor sounded.

She exhaled and coughed, spritzing droplets of blood over her hand. Sasuke was now concerned, watching the way she held her hand that was dappled in her own blood.

"I'll go get someone," he started, but she stopped him before he could leave.

"Tell me, are you on watch duty now?" She was hardly audible, and Sasuke could only read the words from her lips and tongue. A questioning eyebrow raised from behind his mask, and then Naruto's words hit him once more. He began to open his mouth to reply, but closed it, figuring she would understand if she could see his face.

Sasuke was now kneeling on the floor, resting his elbows on the bed and Sakura's eyes remained on him. As he removed the mask, Sakura's face remained the same. She didn't flinch, bat an eye, or even move.

"None of them have shown me their faces. Why are you doing this?"

His body froze, like senbon coated in poison had pierced through him. Ice began to fill his body, and his lips parted. The sweat that had dried on his face began to glisten from a new coat that was produced, and Sasuke still couldn't move. Her words, Naruto's words, Kakashi's words. He found himself stuck between denial and wanting to kiss her; show her who he was, exactly. Sakura's face softened when he didn't answer, and she waited, curious to who this man was. Sasuke only watched as her face was now painted with gentle features, coated in bruises and scabs.

"Tell me, who are you?"

The air from his lungs escaped his body. Sasuke could no longer breath. Her question was innocent and pure, and he didn't know what to do. His mind began to retreat to the safest place within him, and his Sharingan broke through obsidian, rotating and showing the emotions that lie within him. Sakura's eyes followed the rotation of the tomoes, gazing at them like they were from another world.

She was squinting now, almost like her mind was wondering. Sasuke could see confusion shimmer from behind her irises, seeing his reflection and the way he looked. His face held exhaustion, and his eyes.

His eyes; they were shattered beyond belief, mirroring the way his heart felt. The only thing he could see now were her emerald eyes, the eyes he loved, he could look at for hours and remember every detail of them. The way her pupils dilated when she was happy, the yellow flecks in her irises, the pale yellow that surround her pupils like sunflower petals.

" _Sasuke_ , what do you think you're doing?"

He couldn't comprehend who's voice it was, he could only see Sakura's face, and feel the pieces of his heart stab and pierce through the muscles and bones, leaving him numb and empty.

* * *

 _Hey guys!_

 _How are you enjoying the story so far? It's a bit emotional, but it gets better! I promise you :) leave a review, please!_

 _-Ro_


	3. Three

**Lost in Time**  
Three

* * *

He can't hear, but he can feel.

He can feel the way her emerald eyes look over his face, shimmering with confusion. Her lips pursed now, and Sasuke had to fight back the temptation to press his own again hers. Sakura soon looked away from him, towards the voice that was talking, breaking the silence.

" _Sasuke_ , what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura's orbs found his mismatched eyes, thin pink eyebrows raising with more confusion. Sasuke's heart faltered when he finally broke his line of sight from Sakura and towards the doorway. The light leaking in through the curtains revealed the blonde healer.

She looked as young as ever, her forehead bearing the same symbol as Sakura, and her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Her pale ruby lips were pressed in a firm line and eyebrows knitted together as she stared at Sasuke. The Uchiha's lips parted, preparing to speak to Tsunade, but the breath escaped from his lungs and nothing came out.

Sasuke felt his body slouch, his rump making contact with the cool tile of the floor. His fingers fumbled with the mask in his hands and Tsunade's foot falls began to cross the room. With each click of her heels, the sound grew louder, until she was finally hovering over him, grasping him by the vest and pulling him from the floor.

"Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade's attention was on Sakura now, but her grip tightened around Sasuke's shoulder, "what're you doing with him?"

Sasuke felt like a hunkered down puppy with his tail between his legs, cowering from the world and his own emotions.

"We'll be back, don't worry," the reassurance in her voice encouraged Sasuke. He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder before narrowing his eyes and pushing away from their presence. Sasuke felt his heartbeat mellow to its usual pace, calm and steady; yet he couldn't shake the numb sensation that engulfed his body. When he finally exited the room, he immediately ran his trembling digits through his hair and rammed his back against the wall in the hallway. The pressure from his fingers pushing against his skull reassured him that this was real life, and this was actually happening to him.

"Uchiha."

He released his head from his hands and looked up from the floor. Tsunade stood in front of him with a stirn expression, yet her eyes softened when he finally made eye contact, "you can't just barge in on my patients."

He looked away again, focusing his attention on his shaking fingers, arms, even his legs now. The saliva in his throat was thick, sticking to the walls of his mouth and coating it with a honey-like consistency.

"I needed to see her," he finally mumbled, mostly to himself. Tsunade's eyebrows lifted in an apologetic manner.

"She's going to be okay. She's-"

"Don't sit here and tell me lies," he caught Tsunade by the wrist, rearing her back against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway and peering into her eyes; honey orbs meeting threatening mismatched orbs. The corners of her lips pulled into a sneer and a low growl escaped her throat.

"Don't threaten me, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke released her and took a step back, realizing his actions and fighting the blush that threatened to overtake his features, _what in the fuck am I thinking?_

"She'll be in the hospital for the remainder of today, but will be released tomorrow. Originally, she was going to stay with me, but I think it'd be better for the both of you if she went home with you. Naruto had informed me that you've been notified of her memory loss, and as much as I'd like to help you right now, we need to focus on her physical state. We almost lost her, Sasuke."

The padding of his fingers felt good against his burning face. The sweat that coated his skin was soon wiped away by his own hand as it pushed up and through his ink colored hair. First he couldn't feel anything at all, now he wanted to destroy an entire village - the thought made him smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, mind your own damn business."

Tsunade's loud sigh pulled him from his thoughts, along with the crushing sensation that coursed up his spine and rattled his brain. He was now pushed against the wall with Tsunade holding his shoulders. The nurses in the halls at the time all turned their attention towards the scene, some gasps escaped and filled the hall, while others resorted to whispering. The previous Hokage's hot breath grazed his earlobe, her voice low and threatening.

"You can mouth off and disrespect me as much as you'd like, but you need to realize that that woman in there means a lot to more than just you. I managed to stop her body from seizing up, healed her from the shock and trauma she continued to go through, and salvaged most of the cells, broken bones, fractured limbs and torn muscle tissue in her body. Be fucking thankful she's not dead, Sasuke. Now stay right there, I'll be right back."

The heavy weight against his chest released and the sound of her heels smacking against the floor flooded his ears. Sakura's room was across the hall from him now, and he could see her still form sitting on the bed, her face turned towards him and peering at him through the window in the door. The bruises that painted her skin were visible and the blood soaked bandage around her head clashed with her cherry blossom hair. Sasuke gritted his teeth together before pushing away from the wall and entering her room once more.

"What did you say to her?" Sakura's tone was demanding and it hurt Sasuke to know that she only cared for Tsunade. Sasuke began to run ideas through his head, thinking of something that could possibly trigger a memory from deep within Sakura's own mind. He stopped by her bed side, looking down at her and reaching for the bandage on her head.

"Nothing. Just be quiet for a minute, it's less annoying."

Sakura's mouth dropped open, and if her eyebrows could be seen, they'd have been furrowed together, matching the expression that her eyes revealed, "why would you say that? And what're you doing? Hey!-"

Sasuke began to peal back the crimson color wrapping until she pulled her head away and smacked his hand down. She was now narrowing her eyes at him, squeezing his hand in her own. He smirked down at her now, adoring the strength she still possessed in her current state. The stitched up wound on her shoulder began to ooze liquid, staining her hospital gown with different colored liquids - mainly reds and dark yellows mixed with green.

"Just relax," The Uchiha lowed his tone and stroked the top of her hand with the padding of his thumb, relishing in the feeling of her silk skin. She simply frowned at him once more before pulling her hand away and scrunching her nose up.

"Stop, you're being weird."

Sasuke's hand balled up into a fist now, and he reached up with his artificial hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sakura, you know me. Snap out of it."

Disbelief flashed through her eyes now, showing more pain than he had ever seen in those jade colored eyes of hers and he felt his heart flinch at that look. The blood that began to trickle down from the bandages wrapped firmly around her head began to run down the center of her face, painting her skin maroon. Sasuke could see the tension in her body now; how uncomfortable she looked, not only from the immense amount of pain that she was in, but from his advances towards her. He took the hint and backed away from Sakura, giving her the space that her body was begging for, and just in time, Tsunade was pushing through the door and making her way towards Sakura.

The medical ninja made quick work of removing the bandage from Sakura's head, revealing the stitched up gash that ran from the peak of her hairline, back to the crown of her head. Sasuke cringed at the site, promising himself once more that whoever did this to her, would pay with their life.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Flashbacks of when he first met Sakura began to course through his mind. Their academy days, when he still had a family and his mother walked to school with him the first day. He had recalled his mother pointing out a small, petite girl, homing a head full of pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes. Sasuke hadn't cared much back then, not so much as batted an eye towards her, yet here he was, having Tsunade introduce her to the man that loves her more than life itself.

Sakura didn't say anything, instead she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Tsunade looked to Sasuke, speaking through her eyes, _I'm sorry_.

"Sasuke is a part of Team 7, along with you, Naruto, and Kakashi. Even Sai, and Yamato."

Sakura's lip pursed and the wrinkles around her eyes appeared as she squeezed them tighter. Sasuke could tell that she was moving her eyeballs around underneath her eyelids, probably looking for an answer somewhere within the darkness that she had created for herself. Another minute passed, leaving the room with an awkward tension, something Sasuke felt not only in the room, but in his chest as well.

"He's a jerk," Sakura's eyes opened and she was now staring at Sasuke; determination flashing wildly behind her irises.

Tsunade muffled the snort that pushed through her lips before looking to Sasuke, his face holding an angered expression. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes before taking a seat in the lone chair that was pushed up against the wall. His teeth bit into his lower lip, reminding him of Sakura's usual lip biting. He intertwined his fingers together and rest his elbows on his knees, resting his face against his hands like he did when he was younger. Sasuke's eyes began to glaze over while the two women conversed and Tsunade exchanged Sakura's bandages and gave her the next dose of required medicine. He soon found his eyes begin to close and his mind wander. His body ached, he felt dirty between the caked on sweat and grime, and his heart felt betrayed.

 _"What do you mean that's not where that goes?" Her lips pulled into a smile as he snaked his arm around her waist. Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, but she ducked her head out of the way. His lips made contact with her forehead, and she was now grinning at him._

 _She was moving into the Uchiha compound with him and unpacking multiple boxes. Whether it be her medical books or ninja tools, Sasuke already had a place ready for each and every item that she owned._

 _"I want it to go over here. That's what I mean," he replied back, leaving her side to place the stacks of books on a cleared off shelf. It was clean and tall, with plenty of shelves. Sakura couldn't help but continue grinning at her fiance. She was now walking to him, reaching up to hook her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to his face._

 _Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to the side of her head, inhaling the scent of honey and vanilla from her strands of hair. He brought his hand to her chin, tilting her head up and towards him. Sasuke then brought his lips to hers, soaking up her scent, basking in the way the core of his body heated up whenever they touched like this. She tasted sweet against his lips, and when she readjusted, their kiss became deeper, more passionate, and filled with love._

 _"Sasuke."_

 _How is she talking while her lips are pressed against his? Her mouth was parted now, and her tongue snaking against his lips. His hand moves to the small of her back, pulling her body into his until they're molded together._

 _"Sasuke."_

 _Sakura says his name louder now, but he still can't comprehend how she's calling out to him while their tongues are sliding against one another, dancing in a majestic routine. Her hands are now grabbing the sides of his face, and he's lifting her up from the floor. Sakura's legs are wrapped around his torso now, her mouth moving in a demanding way now._

 ** _"Sasuke!"_**

His eyes flash open, and he's greeted by a pair of green eyes staring at him. Sakura is now sitting on the side of her bed, her toes barely hovering above the floor. Sasuke's eyes wander to her bare legs, long and slender, yet covered in gashes and soaked in bruises. He can feel his heart hitch in his chest once more, and he begs his mind to return to his dream.

"You fell asleep," Sakura says quietly, but she avoids eye contact. Sasuke sees the lightest shade of blush rise to her cheeks, and he gains a small burst of confidence - hope, he says to himself.

"Ah."

He runs a hand through his hair and looks to the wall for a clock, but that's when it settles in. The only provided light in the room is coming from the dim lamp next to Sakura's bed, and no longer the natural light from the windows. He rubs his eyes once before pushing up from the chair.

"Lady Tsunade says I'll be able to leave the hospital tomorrow," Sasuke's eyes widen with interest as he nears her bedside, "she says I will be going home with you. Why is that?"

"Well, we live together. All your stuff is at our house, so it would only make sense," he's now level-headed, his eyes still scanning over Sakura's body. He notices that most of the bruising from earlier is gone, along with the minimal cuts that lined her skin. Sasuke also notices that she's in a different hospital gown - a soft green that compliments her skin tone and is free of blood stains.

The room grows quiet as Sasuke still runs his eyes over her body and Sakura simply stares into his mismatched eyes, "it's not fair, is it?"

Her question catches Sasuke off guard and he can't help but raise an eyebrow in question. He understands her words, but invites her to voice what she wants to say.

"Well," she begins and Sasuke finds that she's struggling to find the words. Sakura's lower lip gets sucked into her mouth, encased by her white teeth, and Sasuke simply smirked, adoring her mannerisms. "Life, I guess."

He scoffs this time, knowing all too well about life and the hand he had been dealt. First he loses his family, his clan. Kills his brother off, only to learn the truth, and then be granted a second shot in the shinobi world, only to lose the one he loves most, "you don't even know the half of it."

"Lady Tsunade said that I once knew you. We were close, even. She used the word 'lovers'. So, I'm going to give this a chance, because I care about her and I not only trust, but respect her decisions."

"Do you now?" Sasuke loomed over her, looking down on her now with a single onyx orb, hiding the Rinnegan behind his sweat coated bangs. He felt filthy.

"Of course I do, Sasuke. She's my mentor, the one who taught me everything I knew. She brought the strength out from within me, and without her, I wouldn't have excelled."

Sasuke scoffed at her reasoning. Sakura was cute when she became flustered, and the red in her cheeks only proved that fact. Her bruises were no longer deep shades of purples and blues, but light hues of brown and deep yellows. She looked like a bruised pear almost.

"Regardless, I still think you're a jerk and there's no way I loved you."

Ouch, her comment stung, but Sasuke shrugged it off and moved to tuck his hands beneath her legs. Sakura refused to fight against his touch, but instead leaned into his movements. He had one arm balancing the weight of her back, while the other cupped her legs from beneath. Sasuke readjusted her body into bed and pulled the sheet up and over her.

"Regardless, you're mine and you'll remember one way or another," Sasuke gritted his teeth together, hating the fact that he was being so rude to Sakura. His mind brought back the memory of Sakura cutting apples for him, back in their genin days. His stomach churned at the thought of smacking the plate and freshly sliced apples from her hands. "Now get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

"Lady Tsunade wants to sit down and talk before we depart. Just a heads up," her tone was mocking him now.

"Ah."

"Uchiha, this is great. One thing you hardly have any of, and it's going to be the key in getting Sakura's memory back: patience."

Sasuke felt his body cringe at the thought, but remembered, _this is for their future_.

"Right," he comments as he watches Tsunade fill out the last piece of paperwork for Sakura's release file. He had returned at dawn that day, eagerly awaiting the time he would get to take Sakura from her room at the hospital and return to their home, together.

"I did one final healing of her major wounds, removed the stitches from her head and shoulder, and cleaned up the remaining gashes. She'll either heal the leftover bruises herself, or let them heal naturally; but all in all, she's good to go. Just be patient with her, that's all I ask."

Sasuke nodded once, not very keen on replying back with a novel of heartfelt words of thanks. Instead, he figures nodding will get his point across. His fingers fumble together, shaking with excitement, but rather nervously.

Tsunade slips the paper into the folder, grabs an item from a drawer in her desk, and stands from her seat, beckoning for Sasuke to follow. As they near the reception desk, Tsunade stops him in the middle of the hall. She pulls the item from her jacket and holds it in front of Sasuke, his eyes soften at the mask in her hand.

Down the center is a large crack, large pieces of porcelain chipped and broken off, and dried blood coating the inside. Sasuke recognizes the mask as Sakura's Anbu mask, confiscated from the scene from where she had been ambushed.

"They brought this when they brought her in. I'm not sure if she'll want it, but you're more than welcome to take it home."

The Uchiha holds to mask in his hands before continuing towards the desk. Sitting behind the desk and chatting with the nurse on duty, sat Sakura. Her face cleared of scrapes, bruises and bandages, but painted with a smile and alert emerald eyes now. When she looked in Sasuke and Tsunade's direction, she sat up and waved.

"Lady Tsunade, Im ready!"

The former Hokage nodded before handing over the file to the nurse, "she's ready to go?"

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Alright," the blonde looked back to Sasuke and Sakura before nodding, "you're on your way. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

Sakura grabbed her small bag from the floor and looked to Sasuke who was already holding his hand out, intending to take the bag from her. Sasuke's nervous system was acting up, and he felt his heart flutter with each movement Sakura made. He continued to swallow the thick saliva down his dry throat, craving a glass of water at this point in time.

Once she handed her bag over, he led the way towards the doors, towards the sunshine that flowed in through the windows, and in the direction of their home.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and to those who have reviewed/favorited so far, I really appreciate it! :)_

 _-Ro_


	4. Four

**Lost in Time**  
Four

* * *

The natural light that seeped into the room reflected off the porcelain of her cup, and painted the wall with the iridescent colors. Sasuke watched her slender fingers curl around the mug, soaking up the warmth that seeped through the glass. His teeth casually chewed at the skin on the inside of his cheek, swallowing down the saliva that produced in his mouth. His mismatched orbs looked up to meet emerald when she cleared her throat; the tension in the room thickened.

"You haven't said a word all day, Sasuke."

He looked back down, away from Sakura, "I'm just thinking."

He saw the shadow of her head against the table nod. The smooth surface of the wood created a golden glow from the sun, and the heat radiating off of it felt good against his skin. Their first night together since he had returned home from his mission had been awkward, forced.

Sakura usually slung an arm around his waist, nuzzling her nose against his back, in between his shoulder blades. Her small frame pushed up against his back comforted him in the darkest hours of the night, but last night had been different. She didn't talk to him before she curled up on her side of the bed, facing away from him, under a blanket that wasn't shared with him. Sasuke felt his mind retreat, thinking the very same thoughts he had when he was younger and alone.

"Are there pictures?"

The question pulled him from his thoughts, and he was tilting his head up towards Sakura again, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Pictures of us?"

Sasuke swallowed down the saliva once more before standing to his feet and walking away from the kitchen. He heard the small sigh escape from her lips before he exited the room, and inhaled deeply before standing in front of the shelf that homed numerous portraits. His eyes ran over the photos of him and his family together, the first picture of Team 7 together, and then the few that him and Sakura had taken together. He reached forward and grabbed their team photo, and one of his favorites of him and Sakura.

She was dressed in a red kimono, decorated in cherry blossom petals, and her hair pulled up in a tight bun, fastened in a clip that his own mother use to wear. Sasuke's eyes focused in on the way her smile radiated happiness, and how her emerald eyes shimmered while looking to him in the photo. His own face wore the smallest of smiles, yet his face homed the softest expression as he looked back to her. His throat constricted as he brushed his thumb across the glass, stroking Sakura's face in the picture.

When he entered the kitchen once more with both the frames in one hand, Sakura set her cup back down on the table and licked the corners of her lips. He sat across from her and placed the pictures down on the table for her; watching as her eyes scanned the familiar faces in the frames. First, she picked up the photo of their team together.

"You scowl a lot, don't you?"

In return, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her while she held the photo up, comparing the facial expressions. A small giggle escaped before she set the picture back down, "Naruto doesn't look that happy either."

"We didn't get along much back then," the floodgates broke, allowing the various memories to appear in his mind; the feeling of loneliness, his fights with Naruto, everything came rushing back. Sasuke felt light headed for a moment, before Sakura picked the next picture up. Her emerald orbs staring at it with both interest and confusion.

Sasuke's eyes remained on hers, watching the different expressions within them. He saw the slightest bit of liquid well up in the corner of her eye, but disappeared as she turned her head to the side and wiped at it rather profusely.

"This is all a lie," Sasuke could hear the crack in her voice, and the pain in his heart began to start up again. He felt nauseous all over again.

"There's proof in front of you, Sakura."

He fought the urge to get angry with her, telling himself that it wasn't her fault and he shouldn't let his emotions get in the way, but he couldn't help it anymore. She needed to see eye to eye with him. Instead, she placed the frame back down on the wooden table and stood from her seat. Sakura turned away from him, with the glass cup in her hand and made her way towards the sink. Before she could make it to the counter, Sasuke had her backed up to the wall, and the cup fell from her hands; the glass shattering against the floor and splattering the wood with the remains of her tea.

His visible eye glowed with a vibrant red. Sakura's eyes widened with fear as he looked down on her, their foreheads touching. Her scent lingered in his nostrils; the sweetest scent of strawberries mixed with a hint of citrus fruit. Small pants escaped her lips as he stared deeper into her eyes, invading her mind, her thoughts, her memories.

"What-"

He silenced her as he pressed his lips to hers. Sakura's lips were hot against his own, and the heat that radiated from her body warmed the core of his own body up. Sasuke's mind began to race before he could process exactly what he was doing, but it was too late. Sakura was pushing him off of her and wiping her arm across her mouth, rubbing the wet excess from her lips.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

Sasuke stands his ground, still planted firmly in front of her. He sees his reflection in her emerald eyes, sees how hungry he looks; and now he can see the painful expression in her own eyes, the hurt that began to well up. He can still taste her on his lips, savoring the flavor and wanting more.

Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. His emotions began to pile up, and he couldn't take seeing Sakura like this - confused, lost, angry.

"Sakura, you need to wake up!"

His voice was loud, frantic, terrified. Sasuke couldn't tell which emotion he loathed the most, but he couldn't do this for much longer. The woman he loved, would go to the end of the world for, would die for, and he couldn't even get through to her. He flashed his Sharingan once more, trying to break the trance that she was in, but to no avail.

Her emerald pools stared into his own red eyes, pink brows knitted together. She was angry, furious, upset, pissed, every emotion that regarded being mad and it was all directed towards him. Sasuke kept his hands on the walls, her body trapped between his and the wall, forced to undergo this confrontment.

His heart began to falter and he couldn't remain strong anymore. His whole world was crumbling in on him, and he couldn't stand it. He let his head fall to her chest, and the tears began to flow.

"Please," his whimper was soft. If it hadn't been for Sakura's shinobi training, she wouldn't have been able to hear it, "please."

His body was now trembling as he stood in front of her with his head against her body and hands pressed against the wall. She finally placed her hand against the back of his neck, the other caressing his cheek. When he looked up, he could feel his breathing catch, and release, making him let out soft sobs.

You're a fucking wreck, he tells himself as he looks into her eyes, memorizing the perfect curves of her face and the smile she always use to give him.

"I-" she started, "I don't remember you."

Her words make him fall to his knees and wrap his arms around her hips. His head now resting against her abs as he hugs onto her, letting the tears flow more fluently now. His body was numb beyond repair -bringing back memories of seeing his clan's bodies lie lifeless in front of him, and his head began to feel cluttered with the many memories that he had of Sakura and their time together.

"I'm losing you," he whispered into her clothing. He was making the fabric of her shirt wet, but she hadn't said anything else. Her hand still remained on his neck as his body trembled, whispering mainly to himself during his breakdown, and all she could offer was a small pat on the back.

"I just don't know you," these were her final words before she finally pushed passed his trembling form, and away from the scene. She was gone, and out of his life, leaving him to crumble in on himself. Sasuke found his body meet the floor of his house, and he remained there, closing in on himself and letting the trails from the tears dry against his skin, trying to comprehend and understand that Sakura was no longer his, and he was no longer Sakura's.

 **xxx**

"Teme, open up! I know you're in there!" Naruto's voice echoed against the hard wood of the door. Sasuke looked away from his shuriken, and towards the direction of Naruto's voice. He grunted to himself before looking down and continuing his work on his weapons.

The pounding on the door and whining voice of Naruto only grew louder, and in a moment's time, the sound of the door breaking off the hinges made Sasuke sigh to himself.

"Fucking dobe."

"Sasuke, quit being a baby and get out here!"

His best friend was really testing his patience today, he'd be great target practice for these freshly sharpened shuriken. Sasuke smirked to himself being entering the doorway and peering towards Naruto, who was perched on the couch in his front room. The blonde was glaring in Sasuke's direction.

"Why haven't I seen you the past week?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the question. He didn't feel like seeing anyone, or doing anything. The Uchiha wanted to be left alone, absent of any company and in the comfort of his own shell.

"Because."

Naruto's eye widened before the light bulb above his head finally lit up. The sapphire orbs in his head gave Sasuke an understanding shimmer, and his lips pulled down at the corners. Naruto looked like an upset puppy at this point, and Sasuke had grown irritated, "I don't need your comfort, Naruto."

"Good, 'cause you ain't gettin' it! Let's go spar. It's been awhile, and I bet your skills are lacking, teme!" Naruto was back into his usual hyperactive state, and making his way towards Sasuke. The ink-haired man gave off a low grunt before turning towards his room and returning to his desk. The multiple metallic weapons laid across the wooden desk in a perfect line, each shimmering in a unique pattern due to the artificial light bouncing off of them.

"I don't want to, I'm busy," Sasuke argued back, his tone turning to ice. He began to ignore the multiple questions falling out of Naruto's head as he stood in the doorway now, annoying Sasuke with his high pitched whine. Sasuke didn't care though, he toned the noises out and continued to pick up his next shuriken, eyes set on the small dents on each blade. He felt the catch in his throat, trying anything and everything he could to distract his mind from the scene that played out in his kitchen not even a week ago.

"Sasuke, c'mon. Quit acting like this…"

When Sasuke finally looked towards Naruto, he could see the concern on his friend's face. It was in the way Naruto held his shoulders, the way his eyelids rested upon his ocean blue eyes and his blonde eyelashes coated with a thin layer of liquid: his best friend felt the pain that Sasuke was enduring.

The Uchiha finally let out a sigh before looking back down to his desk, "fine, I'll go."

 **xxx**

"You done yet?" Sasuke asks his friend while he's straddling Naruto's chest, one foot pinning the blonde's right arm down, and the other holding on to Naruto's black shirt. The sweat from Sasuke's forehead ran down his temple, his cheek, and finally dripping to the destroyed ground. The scene that unfolded around them resulted in yet another destroyed training ground, and two men that were beat to a pulp.

"Yeah, yeah, teme."

Sasuke pushed off of Naruto, smirking. He felt his chest rise and finally exhale the deep breath he took, taking in the chunks of earth that scattered the area, along with the craters and smashed trunks of trees. Kakashi was going to kill them for this.

"Has Sakura talked to you, Sasuke?" Naruto's question took the air from his lungs, and he felt the constricted feeling around his throat again. The pain had rid his mind while he was sparring with Naruto, and now it was back. The pins and needles that pierced through his skin, and the pile of rocks that lumped up in his stomach; it was all back now.

"No. She left," Sasuke mumbled. He still tries to face the truth, but the doubt in the back of his mind tells him it's all a lie, and she'll be back.

"You dumbass. You really think she'd leave you?"

Naruto's second question came fast and hard, faster than Sasuke could comprehend. It's like a blow to his stomach, his heart, and his emotions. He inhales before turning towards his friend and narrowing his eyes, "I don't need to think that when she already did, dobe."

Naruto's face scrunches up, and Sasuke mirrors it, mainly in disgust, until his best friend bursts out laughing.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, teme?" The Uchiha's Sharingan melts through obsidian, and he has Naruto on his back once more, except his hands are the blonde's throat.

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke's voice is low and tinted with ice. Naruto's ocean colored eyes simply look into Sasuke's mismatched orbs, calm as ever. He smiles his same stupid smile at Sasuke, except the expression is more soft than usual.

"Sakura waited for you. She watched you leave and she fell into the deepest depression I have ever seen anyone go through, but you know what? She's strong. She smiled every day and continued to help people and she continued her training. She grew strong. I mean, yeah, I wasn't here, either. I was gone! But when I came back, she wasn't only a grown woman, but at that point, she was stronger than both you and I put together," the blonde quits talking, and Sasuke continues to look into his eyes, the words slowly processing within his own head.

"When you left again, she continued to wait. She's so loyal to you and you're so stupid. You're SO stupid, Sasuke! There's a small bump in the way, and you're so eager on giving up on that one person that loves you, no matter what you've done to her in the past. And, and, and… you're just going to let her walk away, like none of this matters!"

Sasuke can feel Naruto's throat swallow from beneath his hand and he finally releases his grip and stands to his feet. The presence from behind him catches his attention, and he's now facing another shinobi - an Anbu member.

"Lord Sixth would like to see you, Sasuke."

The Uchiha nods before looking back to Naruto, who's propped up on his elbows and smiling a lopsided smile to Sasuke, "don't give up on her. You guys can get passed this, okay? Just don't be such a teme about it."

Sasuke finally exhales a breath of relief, inhales fresh air and smirks, "I'll see you around, dobe."

Before Naruto can say another word, Sasuke vanishes from the training ground, leaving Naruto to flop on his back and cross his arms behind his head. The blonde watches the clouds lazily float through the air, basking in the rays of sun and dancing on the slight breeze.

"They'll get through this. My team is strong."

 **xxx**

Sasuke's mind goes blank when he enters the office. He had known from the start that Sakura would be here, but little did he know that she'd be dressed in her Anbu garb, bearing a brand new mask. It was unlike her previous mask, though. Sasuke remembered the way her previous mask looked: cracked down the center, chipped pieces of porcelain lost in the woods, and blood stains from both her and her enemy.

Her new mask was shaped like a doe, with the elegant streaks of maroon painted down the cheeks, and curving up and over the eye holes. One solid streak coming from the very top of the mask, and stretching to stop at the bridge of the nose.

Sasuke felt his stomach constrict within him and his nails bite into the palms of his hands. He remembered Naruto's words and stopped in front of Kakashi, who's eyes widened and one eyebrow raised in question.

"Naruto?"

"Yep."

"Thought so. You look worse than usual."

Sasuke smirked before dropping his gaze and pushing his hands into his pockets. He hadn't felt the various sore spots along his body, and the deep cuts and numerous bruises that covered him, _Naruto really did a number on me this time_. Not only was he beat up physically, but Sasuke felt the exhaustion within him mentally, as well.

"Now then, the reason I called you here."

Sakura shuffled impatiently from her spot next to Sasuke. She hadn't said a word yet, but Sasuke could feel the amount of tension that her body radiated. He began to feel uncomfortable due to her silence. Kakashi cleared his throat before intertwining his hands and resting them beneath his nose - a trait he had picked up from Sasuke.

"It's time for you two to set off on your next mission together."


	5. Five

**Lost in Time**  
Five

* * *

The forest smelled fresh, especially after a day of rain. Sasuke loved the way the droplets of water fell from the leaves, bathing the trunks, branches, and blades of grass in it's down pour. While he enjoyed the scent, the uncomfortable lump in his stomach grew with each leap he took.

Sakura led their way through the trees; quiet as ever, and ignoring every word that Sasuke had said through their journey. He exhaled loudly from behind his mask and continued following her. It was still raining and the air would soon change once they crossed over the border; Sasuke pulled the hood of his cloak down lower to protect his head from the cold drops, "ey."

His ears perked up at the sound - it was Sakura.

"Hn."

"I said: we'll be stopping shortly."

"Ah," he glared at her back, frustrated with her snarky attitude. Why did Kakashi think it would be okay to send them out on a mission together so soon? Oh, that's right, because he thought it would help their relationship.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the memory.

 _"Sasuke," Kakashi appeared in front of him before he could exit the office. Sakura was long gone, packing her things and preparing for their mission to The Land of Mist._

 _"Don't think I'm doing this to annoy you. I'm doing it because it's going to help.. And I don't trust anyone else with this mission, to be honest"_

 _"Hn," his usual response resulted in a frown from Kakashi. The silver haired Hokage stepped away from the Uchiha, allowing him to exit and prepare for the mission._

 _"You just need to trust me."_

Sasuke smirked at the words, knowing all too well that Kakashi was always thinking a step or two ahead.

Sasuke could feel the moisture in the air now. It hadn't rained since their first day that they embarked, and he was enjoying it. As dry as the land was, he picked up on the countless bodies of water that currently surrounded them. Sakura sat atop the trees, watching and listening for any followers that they might've picked up along the way. Sasuke, on the other hand, was lost in thought and mourning the memories of his relationship with Sakura.

This isn't like me. I need to focus, he thought to himself; thinking back to the Chunin exams and when he and Sakura had been attacked by Orochimaru. He stabbed his leg to escape from the trance that he was in, but refused to do that now. He wasn't scared at this point in time, or frozen from fear, nothing more than a heartbroken fool right now.

The food pill in his mouth was textured like dry chalk, coating his mouth in a distasteful flavor. He missed Sakura's cooking alongside actual food in general.

The couple welcomed the night, sitting in silence like they had all day. Sasuke stared at the stars that night, respecting the distance between he and Sakura. His legs became restless as he crouched on the branch, watching the forest floor from beneath them. He began to pick up on the sounds of waves, crashing against the rocks in the distance. His eyes grew tired, but he refused to sleep.

"I'll take watch if you want," her voice was hushed, hidden away by the trees. Sasuke looked in her direction and then smirked.

"It's fine."

"See it yourself, then."

The only words that night, and she had been somewhat civil. The awkward tension between them finally vanished and was replaced by the short breaths of Sakura's slumber. Sasuke soon found himself honing in on her breathing, his eyes looking on into the night.

 **xxx**

"You two are fast," the Mizukage greeted them.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of her, presenting themselves with a straight posture, yet silent. Sakura pulled the scroll from her pocket and revealed it to the older woman. Mei simply took the scroll from Sakura's finger tips and unwound it, making hand signs before making the words appear. Mei's eyes scanned the scroll, looking up every few lines before going back to reading. Her office was filled with a low sigh, and then she returned to her seat.

"I see," she then looked to Sasuke with a mischievous smile, "well, well."

Sasuke moved his head slightly, tipping his chin up at the Mizukage. His mismatched orbs could be seen through the holes in his mask, and the smile on Mei's face grew. The woman soon dismissed her attendants in the office, leaving the two leaf shinobi alone with the brown haired woman; Sasuke felt the muscles in his throat tighten.

"Looks like you've done right in this world, Uchiha."

Sakura's head finally turned towards Sasuke before looking back to Mei. Sasuke noted that the tension in the room began to arise and the souls of his feet grew restless, "seems you're still in great shape. And I'm sure that handsome face of yours hasn't changed a bit - other than mature with age."

The Uchiha's brows furrowed from behind his mask and he clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles fading to white. The Mizukage's eyes flashed back to Sakura, who was now facing Mei once more. He could see the tips of her ears begin to light up with a red tint, and Sasuke felt his heart falter. Mei smiled once more being nodding, "feel free to stay another day before you depart. I'll send word to Kakashi."

Sakura's face turned towards Sasuke, her emerald eyes flashed him a dangerous look. Sasuke shrugged it off, knowing that all of this was useless anyways. As the two began to exit the Mizukage's office, Mei cleared her throat once more, "it was nice seeing you again, Sasuke. You're still a good-looking guy, nonetheless."

He stopped in the doorway, his head tilting down and eyes boring into the floorboards. Flashbacks of his raid on the Kage Summit seeped in through his mind, bringing back the dark thoughts and memories from years ago.

He had nothing else to say on the matter, only reliving the memory of his past; something he moved on from and started a new life, in hopes to one day makeup for all the wrongs in his life.

The Leaf shinobi had been escorted to their room for the night, located in the same building as Mei's office, but on the first floor, tucked away in the corner of the building. The room was rather small, but held two beds, a decent sized kitchen, and one bathroom.

The Uchiha felt relieved when he saw that there were two beds, knowing that Sakura would've opted to sleep on the floor, instead of share something with him.

Once they were alone, Sakura removed her mask and turned on Sasuke. Her emerald eyes burning into his own, shimmering with something that Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on. Before she could shove her hands into his chest like she had over a week ago, Sasuke caught her by her forearms. The pinkette glared into his eyes before letting out a low grunt.

"What the fuck was that about? We're on a mission here, Sasuke."

He could feel the muscles in her arms tense as she tried to pull herself out of his grip, but he released her before she did something too drastic to either him, or the walls. He shook his head before removing his own mask and raising an eyebrow at her, "what are you talking about?"

He hadn't recalled ever having a fight with Sakura, but something seemed off and he was curious to know what she was worked up about. He placed his small bag of tools on the counter and began to undo his vest. The straps felt like chains against his skin, holding his emotions in and refusing to let them out. While he was busy removing his Anbu garb, he noticed that Sakura hadn't moved from her spot.

"'You're still a good-looking guy'?" Sakura's tone was sharp, and Sasuke couldn't help but scoff at the way she held her arms when she talked. Or the way she made her tone a higher pitch while mocking Mei, "what? It's not funny. We're here to do work, not fuck around with the Mizukage."

The smirk from Sasuke's lips fell and he narrowed his eyes at Sakura's accusatory statement. Why did she feel the need to attack him now?

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape? It's not like you care," He couldn't stop the words from falling out of mouth, and he immediately regret what he'd said.

Sakura turned away from him and began to remove her own vest and kunai pouch. She threw her vest down on one of the beds, claiming it as her own, "you're right. I don't care, Sasuke."

Just like that, it was a blow to his heart, creating the hole that he'd filled in during her absence. He heard the deep inhale through her nostrils and the slow exhale through her mouth, "but I do care about our mission. Don't jeopardize it."

Sasuke threw his vest on the floor by his bed, clenching his teeth and making his way towards the door. He couldn't look at Sakura, let alone breathe the same air as her right now. With one swift movement, his sandals were on and he was out the door, making his way towards a certain someone to get answers.

The halls in the building had been empty due to the time, but Sasuke's need for knowing what the hell kind of game Mei was playing grew with each step he took. He could sense her, her molten lava-like chakra resided in the floor above him now. By the time he reached her office, the door was already open and she was perched in the doorway, staring at him with jade orbs.

"Do come in, Sasuke."

He couldn't stand her voice, the way she spoke, the way she said his name. He closed the doors behind them and took his spot in front of her seat. The brown haired woman pointed towards the seat in the corner of the room, but he shook his head, "no."

The continuous lump in his throat began to appear, and he felt the muscles tighten up again. The lack of air that entered his body began to make him light-headed, but he refused to look weak; not now, not when he needed answers.

"What the hell was that about?" Mei simply looked at him with interested eyes, almost like a longing shimmer cast over her orbs. Sasuke looked away with disgust, he couldn't deal with this woman, or the one in his room.

"Kakashi informed me of what has happened to Sakura. That's not what this mission was about, though. It was just an afterthought added towards the end. I mean no harm, after all. You're not my type, really," she left out a short snort at the end of her sentence, pissing Sasuke off even more. The fact that Kakashi would tell another nation's leader of Sakura's current state, and-

"Wait, what?" His mind began to draw a blank, confused by what she just said.

"I was acting, my dear. The second you walk back through that door and see Sakura, she'll be all over you. Wanting to know where you went, why you left, what you did while you were gone. It's typical, she'll be curious. I could sense the tension between you two from miles away."

It all started to make sense. The way Mei had flirted with him, complimenting him in front of Sakura. It was all to make her jealous. Sasuke turned towards the window in her office - the view was enticing. When Sasuke pulled his eyes from the view of the moon, he looked back towards Mei, her emerald pools filled with concern.

"Look, Sasuke. I'm sorry about what happened, but if you're not willing to fight to get her back, then nothing good will come of it. You've worked hard over the past few years, and I would hate to see all that hard work go to waste," Mei's voice was low now as she spoke to him. Sasuke couldn't help but look away, back at the moon that was looming over her village.

The ominous yellow that leaked from the pale orb brought a wave of bliss over his body, and he felt his trembling fingers finally relax. He was no longer exhaling rage, but rather inhaling serene air. When Sasuke looked back to Mei, she flashed him a soft smile, "now go. You leave early in the morning. Get some rest."

At Mei's final words, Sasuke felt his body grow restless, knowing he'd return to his room and have to face Sakura one way or another. As he made his way back to his room, he thought it was comical how the Mizukage was acting as his therapist, his marriage counselor, trying to help save his relationship with Sakura.

 _Fucking fantastic._

 **xxx**

The sheets were cold against his back once he climbed under the covers. Sakura had been asleep when he returned, and he thanked the tranquil peace that now resided in the room. The constant tension between the two began to grind his patience down, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

He felt the headache coming on due to grinding and clenching his teeth so much lately, but once he closed his eyes, he began to fade away into a restless slumber. Sasuke couldn't quite remember the last time he had slept for more than two hours at a time, but with his body being exhausted and his mind drained of constantly worrying, he felt the need to sleep now more than ever.

"Sasuke?"

He could hear her quiet footfalls, the bed move under the weight of her body, and soon smell the familiar aroma that lingered from Sakura. He didn't open his eyes, only listen. He couldn't make out if this was a dream or not, until he finally felt her inch closer, their skin coming in contact.

A short grunt escaped his lips when he finally opened his eyes, obsidian turning to red and his Rinnegan present as he's face to face with Sakura. Mei's words come back to mind, and he relaxes, leaning back onto his elbows. He can see the shocked look in Sakura's emerald pools, but watches as her features soften. He hones in on the way she's biting her lip, and the need to jump on her and bite that same lip irks him.

He envisions his own lips against hers, his hands roaming her skin, and her short breaths gliding across his neck. He's lost in his thoughts until Sakura finally speaks, pulling him from his fantasies.

"I-I'm sorry."

Realization hits and he's wide awake, looking at Sakura as she's trying to find more words to say, "I shouldn't have said those things to you earlier. I was just upset, and the Mizukage was acting strange, and I just… it didn't feel right."

Sasuke smirked at her and felt the shackles of tension lighten up a bit finally. Here they were, fighting hours ago, and now she's sitting on his bed, apologizing for the hurtful words she spoke to him, she's annoying, but I love her.

"Ah," one of his favorite words to use escapes his lips, and he watches as Sakura's eyes travel down to his lips, then to his bare chest. Sasuke sees the wanting look shimmering in those emerald eyes of hers, but he refrains from even going there, "you have nothing to worry about. Go to sleep."

Sakura doesn't budge. Instead, she pulls her legs up onto the bed, crosses them, and comes to rest her elbows on her knees. Sasuke notes that she's still biting her lip and he can feel his hand grasp the sheets, squeezing it in his grip as he fights his wants and needs.

"Can you tell me why she said those things to you?" The golden hue from the pale moon outside leaks into their room and highlights Sakura's features, reflects off her eyes, and brings out the scars that coat her skin. Sasuke feels the urge to vomit when he sees the deepest scar laiden across her shoulder; the same scar from her most recent fight. It makes him sick knowing that he wasn't there to protect her.

It was Sasuke's turn to bite his own lip, thinking of what he'd say to Sakura without hurting her or angering her again, "I've met Mei before."

Sakura's eyes grow wide, but he stops her before she thinks anything more, "not like that, Sakura. Let me finish."

The same memories from earlier flashed through his mind once more. When he was still a part of Team Taka and they ambushed the Kage Summit; killing Danzo and nearly killing Sakura shortly after. The same lump from earlier emerged in his throat, and he began to take shorter, raspier breaths, "I wasn't on her side, either. I was there to kill someone, and ended up fighting all the Kages instead."

Sakura's eyes wandered back up to his own and her facial expression softened, almost like she understood what he was saying. He couldn't bring himself to say much more, but Sakura finally smiled a soft smile, "do you like her?"

Sasuke scoffed once more before lying back on his back, "no, Sak, I don't."

He felt the pinkette move around on the bed and finally looked up to see what she was doing. To his surprise, she was right above him, on all fours, straddling his body. Sasuke felt his body heat up and he swallowed, regretting lying back now, "what are you-"

Her finger pressed against his lips and his eyes widened, looking at her with complete shock, "can you tell me more about our past?"

Sasuke wanted to rip her shirt from her body, pull the underwear from her legs and feel her body against his, grinding on one another. Instead, he sat back up and began to recall some of his favorite moments with her, his light, his Sakura.

Throughout the night, he didn't care if they were going to miss out on sleep. He found himself deep within his memories, telling the woman about their missions, their days at the market, days of sparring; all of it was a wave of memories and they'd been caught in the tide, and thanks to the full moon that peaked in through the window, they were caught in the highest of tides.

 **xxx**

"A messenger hawk has been sent to Lord Sixth and will be expecting you back within a week," Mei waved Sasuke and Sakura off, watching as they left her village and began their trek back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The couple had thanked her for her hospitality, and left that morning with a new view on their relationship. Sakura's body language that day wasn't as stiff as when they left on their mission, and she talked to Sasuke with a lighter tone. Sasuke felt the weight on his shoulders lift, and the light begin to shine in his life once more.

But he still couldn't shake a certain feeling; a feeling that he was unsure of, couldn't quite name yet.

He let Sakura lead the way once more, watching her back and scanning their surrounding area of any harm or threats. While their mission had been casual and laid back, he knew Kakashi wouldn't send two Anbu members on a simple mission, this mission entailed something more, something that included -

"Move!"

Sasuke found himself flinging one his shuriken just to the left of Sakura, deflecting a kunai away from her. Sasuke's eyes could already see the trail of the kunai, the way it had cut through the air, whistling towards Sakura.

The pinkette had landed on a branch, alert and staring into the shadows of the trees. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that all of this wasn't a random attack, whoever was out in the trees had been tracking them. And Sakura knew it.

Sasuke could feel his eyes scanning the surround area once more, Sharingan and Rinnegan, working together. Once he saw the slightest movement, he knew this match was already over; Sakura made her way to their tracker first, punching through the first tree trunk that separated her and her prey.

Just like clockwork, Sasuke thought to himself, following in pursuit. Sakura would attack, and he'd defend, or when he attacked, Sakura would defend. Sasuke soon pulled another shuriken from his pouch, lacing it between his knuckles and prepped to spring at the next attack. It wasn't until Sakura let out a shriek that his final thoughts departed from his mind.

He hadn't seen a single attack from their enemy, yet Sakura's arm was coated in blood. The scar on her shoulder had been slashed through, revealing the muscle that lie underneath her skin. Sasuke's eyes were already on the enemy again, focusing on the way his movements looked glitchy, almost non existent; before he could land the next attack, Sasuke was lunging in the way of Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder with her kunai in hand, stopping the blade of the sword that began its plummet towards his throat. While the enemy's blade made contact with his skin, Sasuke stood his ground with own his blade piercing through the enemy's abdomen. Before he could comprehend what happened, he realized that Sakura was already leaning over his shoulder, her stomach pressed firmly against his back, with her kunai's blade pressed against the tracker's own blade.

Sasuke stood sandwiched between the shinobi, one of whom he was protecting, the other he was intent on killing. Sasuke's neck began to burn and he could feel the heat in his cheeks rise.

The only thing that Sasuke could see now were the forest colored eyes that their enemy homed, the eyes that Sakura had seen before. Those same eyes that began to gloss up, and finally his body rocked back and onto the ground.

Sasuke felt his own eyes grow heavy and he could feel Sakura's weight become heavier in his back, but he couldn't comprehend why. Only until he was losing his balance, the world was turning upside down, and then he was on his back, peering up at the sky.

The clouds painted the baby blue sky in different shades of whites and grays, hypnotizing the Uchiha, lulling him to sleep.

 _"Sasuke!"_

Her scream was frantic this time. He couldn't open his eyes due to the pain in his neck - if anything, he squeezed them tighter, bidding the feeling good bye.

Sasuke could feel the warmth of her hands on his chest now, tearing open the cloth that covered his body. The soft vibration and feeling of her chakra coursing through his body was enough. He couldn't feel his body anymore and with one last inhale, he transcended into the darkness of his mind and no longer felt the pain in his neck or in his heart.

Instead, he felt the rhythmic movements of Sakura's chakra coursing through his limbs and warming the very core of his body up.

 _It's only a matter of time._


	6. Six

**Lost in Time**  
Six

* * *

 _Warmth; an aching in his head and chest._

 _Warmth again._

The crackling fire and cold sensation against his back were the first things he felt, alongside the dampness in the collar of his shirt.

No, wait. He's not wearing a shirt, he was on a mission. With Sakura. With… Sakura?

"Sakura!" Sasuke's body heaves forward from his lying down position, smacking Sakura right in the chin. He hears the sharp inhale of air from the figure behind him, and when he turns suddenly, it's like fire is on his skin.

He cringes at the pain, but refuses to show it on his face. When he's met by emerald eyes, he doesn't know what else to expect. The pinkette is holding her chin with a glowing hand, glaring at him with a pain ridden expression.

"Do you mind?" The first words that fall from her mouth confuse Sasuke further, and before he can speak, she's grasping him by the shoulder and pulling him back down, his head resting against her thighs.

He keeps his eyes open as he's looking up at Sakura and notices the red mark and lump that begins to appear underneath her chin. He feels the pain that begins to well in his own forehead, finally making note of what he had just done. The burning sensation in his cheeks last a brief moment, only until his mind starts to wander.

"Where are we?" Sasuke's back begins to grow cold once more, and the wet feeling on his neck is there once more. It's a wet cloth that Sakura had laid there. "Why is this here?"

She looks to him with eyes that hold concern, but her smile is gentle, "shh, not so many questions at once." She brushes his upper lip with a soft finger, and goes back to applying more chakra to his chest.

The feeling is fuzzy, almost uncomfortable, like he needs to cough. Nonetheless, the pain that resided in his chest moments ago begins to vanish, even out.

"You were badly poisoned. I just finish extracting it from your body, and now I'm working on rebuilding some of the nerves that it destroyed," she cooed softly from above him. It wasn't what he had asked, but it was an answer that helped explain the uncomfortable feeling that he felt.

He focuses on her breathing, the gentle hum of her chakra, and finally, his eyes settle on the soaked bandages that line her shoulder. The fight from earlier begins to come back to him and he feels his stomach churn. Once more, he wasn't able to protect her. As he begins to lift his hand up to stroke her cheek, she stop his arm in mid air.

"We're in the Land of Water. I managed to carry your body to this cave, and I hope we're hidden well enough," she releases his arm finally and allows him to rest his palm against her cheek, holding it there for a moment longer.

When he turns his head to the left, he sees the small fire and finally notices how close they're sitting to it.

No wonder I felt so damn hot, he's lost to his thoughts once more. It's when Sakura lets the chakra in her hands die down that he looks back to her. He can sense that she's tired, but can't find the words in his mind to convince her to get some rest.

"We've been here for a couple days, Sasuke."

He doesn't understand why she's speaking so quietly, but the dense air and cool draft that blows in from the right side of the cave indicated that it was late at night. The low rumble and flash of light that ran from one side of the cave also indicated that it was raining.

Sasuke soon reaches up and grasps the cloth from his neck and begins to remove it. He remembers the kunai against his skin, the blade kissing his throat.

"We should get going. Kakashi will be curious as to where we went," he starts, but Sakura hushes him once more with her index finger.

"That man tracking us. He's the one that came for me before," and it was at those words that Sasuke felt the anger within him begin to boil, blistering his insides from the intense heat that he felt coursing through him.

"I'll kill him."

The promise left his lips, but Sakura scoffed. "You did kill him, actually."

Sasuke only replied with a raised eyebrow before pushing up from her thighs once more and looking into her eyes. The orange glow from the fire dancing against her emerald green orbs shows more life than he's ever seen from her eyes.

"Your sword," she motions to the right of them, to the sword leaning against the wall of the cave, "pierced right through his abdomen, severed his stomach, intestines. It was pretty gross actually."

Sasuke's groans before looking to her shoulder, the soaked bandages and cut up tank that she still wore. He notices how tired she looks in her face, and how the skin under her eyes is discolored with a deep purple.

"Get some rest. We'll leave in the morning and start heading back to the village, okay?" He can't help but push the loose strands of hair behind her ear, enjoying the beauty of her. She hasn't looked at him like this for weeks, and he feels the calm in his heart start to return.

"Okay, but first," she smiles before laying her head down in his lap, much like he was in hers only moments ago, "tell me more of our past. What's your family like?"

The question causes his mind to go blank, his throat to dry up completely, and the pain in his heart to return. As she lies in his lap, he can't help but look away from a brief moment and then sigh, "they were like the sunshine that parts through the clouds after a storm."

He finds the fire, the dancing flames that lick at the small pieces of wood in it. The way the fire engulfs the wood calms his mind and he refuses to look away from the dancing oranges and majestic yellows. His voice lowers as he tries to swallow down the tears that linger in the base of his throat, but it isn't until Sakura cups his cheek, much like he did to her earlier.

"I'm sorry for asking, Sasuke."

He leans his head into her hand, soaking up the feeling of her physical touch and calming, gentle words. He can tell she's sincere, knows she's sorry. He doesn't say anything else, because he knows that she understood exactly what he said, only from the context of his single sentence.

"You love to play in our garden. Planting all sorts of different colored flowers of all types. Even when it's hot out, you put your stupid floppy hat on and continue picking away at the weeds that threaten to sprout through the soil," he swallows harder, refusing to show his weakness.

Her hand no longer rests against his cheek; instead, she's turned to the side of her body and curling up in a ball. Sasuke slowly starts to run his fingers through her hair, running the tips down her temple, brushing lightly across the tip of her ear.

"When we would go to the market, you insisted on carrying all the bags home because 'you're not a weak woman.'" He says in a mocking, high pitched tone. The small smile that pulls at the corner of her lips makes Sasuke smirk. "You're not a weak woman, and I know that," he adds quietly.

He continues talking to her, realizing that he's never talked this much in his life before. But he's comfortable in this tranquil kind of peace, while Sakura lies on his lap, half asleep, and he sits there, recalling their past.

"If there's one thing you could've done differently in life, what would it have been?" Her voice is sleepy, groggy almost, but Sasuke doesn't take a moment to ponder her question because he knows exactly what he would've done.

"I would've gone with you on your last mission."

It's when she looks up at him with a serene pair of eyes that Sasuke has to fight the urge to lean over and press his lips to hers. She looks so pure, raw, innocent in that moment, and he can't help but press his index and middle fingers to her forehead.

Heavy eyelids blink with confusion at his sudden gesture and all he can do is smile. She looks like she did when she was younger, her lips spread apart, shimmering jade eyes, and round cheeks filled with red, all while she looks at him.

"What was that?" The question stings the inside of his chest, but he can't be angry with her.

She's still recovering any memories (if possible), that she has of them, and this is all new to her.

"Consider it an unspoken promise."

"Ey, alright," she smiles a toothy grin at him, her cheeks pushing her eyes closed. Sakura finally rolls back to her side, her eyes hypnotized by the dancing flames; ears adjusting to the sound of crackling wood.

"Get some rest, Sak."

 **xxx**

"His body is over here," Sakura points with her damaged arm.

She had performed another once over on his own body, ridding the throbbing in his neck, and stuffy feeling in his chest. Other than the poison in his body, he felt great and ready to go. Sakura, on the other hand, still looked exhausted. With her arm, she looked thoroughly beat up.

"Why don't you heal that before we leave?" He questions as he picks his sword up and secures the belt firmly around his chest, tightening it as much as he can before it becomes too uncomfortable.

"It's harder than you think," she scoffs before picking his vest up and handing it over. Sasuke slides his vest on over his head and begins to fasten the belts and clips, readjusting his sword so it's easier to unsheathe incase an enemy attacks once more.

He clicks his tongue in response before grasping both of their masks and heading towards the direction that Sakura pointed out. If she managed to salvage the body, he could easily acquire information from the dead rogue with his Sharingan.

When they finally began to exit the cave, the body was exactly where Sakura stored it; preserving the remaining corpse from any hungry animal or curious shinobi. Like Sakura had explained, he had a gaping hole in the center of his abdomen, revealing the organs from the inside of his body. Sasuke's face curled up in disgust before kneeling down next to the rogue.

He rests the outside of his hand against the shinobi's forehead, before forcing the eyelids of their enemy open. The glossed over look disgusted him, but Sasuke proceeded with accessing his Sharingan.

Memories, clues, and information began forming within Sasuke's own mind while his Sharingan pierced through forest green eyes. He learned of this man's name, where he came from, and before he got to the good stuff, Sakura's voice interrupted.

"There was another."

A raised eyebrow met her confusing statement, and before Sasuke lost all train of thought, he went back to work. He finally came upon the ambush on Sakura, replaying every last detail in his own mind and becoming furious with every movement that this rogue nin took towards his wife-to-be.

It wasn't until he could hear the shrill screams, breaking of bones, and tearing of muscles that he felt his teeth sink into his lower lip. When he got towards the end of this replayed memory, his eyes widened, brows furrowed, and heart began to beat more furiously.

There had been another who helped with the ambush, and Sakura's words from earlier finally registered within his own mind. Sasuke continued to push through memories, but the last that he could see, were the final minutes of this man's life.

"It's like there was a time skip," he mutters to himself, but Sakura is instantly by his side, looking at him with curious green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Her breath skims his ear and he feels the shivers run down his spine. She hasn't been this close to his face since the day he forced a kiss upon her. The memory caused his cheeks to flush, his Sharingan melting back to onyx.

"There's nothing in his mind between the time that he attacked you, and the last fight he had with us. It's all gone," Sasuke feels his voice began to trail off, but he looks to the rogue one last time before frowning.

"We'd better get going. Kakashi will be expecting us within a couple days and if we're still not in the Land of Fire by tomorrow, he'll send a search team out for us."

Sakura bit her lower lip before sliding the porcelain mask on over her face. Before Sasuke followed pursuit, he looked to the rogue nin one last time, before encasing the man before them in ink black flames.

"Amaterasu!"

He could hear the gasp from Sakura as they watched the flames eat at the flesh, the hair on his body, his clothing, until there was nothing left. Sasuke felt nothing, he swore to himself that the person who attacked Sakura would pay with their life, and he saw to it.

Without another word, he led the rest of the way from the cave, welcoming the natural light that shined down on them from the clouds above. When he finally fit the mask on over his face, he heard the silent words from Sakura.

"Like sunshine that parts the clouds after a storm."

He feels the lump in his throat, the walls around his heart slowly collapsing at Sakura's words. She's got her head looking up at the clouds now, her eyes watching the shades of gray depart from the sky, revealing baby blue and streaks of sunlight.

Within seconds, they're pushing off of the ground and transcending towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves; towards home.

 **xxx**

"Glad to see you made it back," the lazy voice of Kakashi was reassuring, Sasuke noted. The couple had pushed themselves for days, resting only a couple of hours each night and stopping once a day for a break.

He insisted on stopping more, encouraging Sakura to take small breaks to heal bits and pieces of her damaged shoulder, but she always countered with, 'I'm fine!'

Sasuke hadn't noticed it on their way back, but the stench that loomed from the pair began to fill Kakashi's office. If it hadn't been for the fabric that covered his nose, he would've been in for a not so pleasant surprise.

"I expect a full written report within two days time. I trust that you'll have it done," Kakashi smiled his usual smile from under his mask, the skin by his eyes wrinkling in a familiar manner.

"Hai," the sound came from Sakura, and Sasuke stood quietly next to her. The tension in the air had vanished between the two, and Sasuke could finally breathe while he stood next to Sakura. As tense as their previous weeks had been, the air that he breathed now was fresh and drama free.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Sasuke let Sakura exit from the office first, leading the way down the hall and towards the stairs. The muscles within Sasuke's legs throbbed and his body ached for a hot bath. He hadn't thought about where Sakura would go when they returned to the village though, instead of leaving, he stood awkwardly with his hands to his sides.

"So," Sakura initiated the first words, rubbing her arm awkwardly, but stopped within a second. The Uchiha could see the goosebumps spread across her arm, probably due to the pain from her shoulder.

"Come on," he smirked before running his hand across hers. He craved to feel her skin against his ever since they left the cave.

"I'm going to report to Tsunade first. I need to get this healed before it gets too bad," she smiles an awkward smile to him before pushing off from the stairs and heading towards the hospital. Sasuke knows that he should go in for a check up, but shrugs the thought off.

When he finally arrives at his house, a familiar feeling already makes itself clear from within the wooden walls of his home.

"Dobe, what did I tell you about coming here when I'm not home?" Sasuke groans as he pushes through the living room, heading straight towards the bathroom. He's already removed his sandals, undone his vest, removed the buckle from his sword, and discarded his kunai pouch on the table next to the sofa.

"I didn't think you'd mind! I was actually getting ready to come and get you," the blonde poked his head out from Sasuke's office. He was clad in his own jonin vest, rid of the orange sweater that he normally wore.

"So you came here to get ready first?"

The men proceeded to shout back and forth to one another from opposite sides of the house until Sasuke finally removed the last particles of clothing from his body. The sound of running water and rising steam already began to relieve his aching muscles.

As he stood before the tub, stark naked, Naruto poked his head in from behind the door and grinned, "wanna go for ramen later?"

The sudden question startled Sasuke, startled him into trying to hide his manly features from his best friend.

"Get the fuck out, dobe!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Sure! Just get out."

 **xxx**

"So what actually happened?" Naruto's loud voice attracted a lot more attention than Sasuke was comfortable with.

It had only been the two of them that night; Sakura's healing session with Tsunade lasted longer than it had originally been planned for, so the men figured it'd be nice catching up together.

"We did our mission successfully, started heading back and ran into trouble," Sasuke took a minute to stuff noodles in his mouth, chewing, and inhaling a breath of air before he continued. "Turns out it was _one_ of the men that attacked Sakura."

"What do you mean one? Are there more?" Naruto quit slurping his juice and looked to Sasuke with an annoyed look. Sasuke could feel the corner of his lip curl up in disgust.

 _Even the dobe is pissed._

"Ah. There's another that I need to track down. I'm not sure where to start first, but I'm going to find him and kill him," the Uchiha's tone turned to ice, and Naruto could sense the tension within Sasuke's body.

"How're you gonna do that?" The inquisitive sapphire eyes made Sasuke smirk.

"I just need a Bingo Book, dobe. That's where I'll start."

"Ahhh, right!" Naruto grinned before finishing the broth in his bowl. The two remained at the stand for another hour, catching up and overall, enjoying one another's presence.

"Glad you're back, teme."

"I wasn't gone for very long?" Sasuke stated in a confused tone.

"Not like that. I'm glad you're not depressed and moody anymore," the blonde grinned once more before throwing enough cash down on the counter, enough to cover both of their meals. Sasuke shook his head with a small smile, slightly embarrassed at Naruto's words. "Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow!"

While Sasuke began his walk towards home, he found himself watching the sun setting over the faces of the previous Hokage. The superb coral orange looked beautiful, the way it painted the fluffy clouds in the sky.

When the Uchiha finally arrived at home, he noticed a body perched on the front porch.

A head of pink hair, petite body, and lively green eyes. He felt the smile immediately form on his face the closer he inched towards her, and once he arrived to his house, Sakura was standing with her arms behind her back. The bandages that covered her shoulder were gone, along with the slash and blood. All that remained was discolored scar tissue.

The coral clouds reflected a faint glow onto her hair, making each strand of hair stand out from one another. He also couldn't help but notice the pink glow on her cheeks.

"Tch, Sasuke?" She finally spoke, her emerald green orbs looking into onyx and violet.

"Hn?"

"Will you show me the flowers?"

He felt his mouth part, his warm breath crossing over his chapped lips. The more he looked at her, the brighter her cheeks grew, and when she finally looked away, the expression on his face grew lighter, his eyes growing soft.

"Of course," he offered his arm to her, in which she wound her own around his. He led the way to the back yard, walking along the stone path they had installed only months ago.

The greenery that surrounded his house exhaled life into the shinobi world; all of it was work done by Sakura herself. When they finally stopped in the back, her eyes widened at the view. From lilacs to cosmos, small roses to vibrant carnations; her face held both excitement and envy, and Sasuke only stood back and watched as she investigated each patch of sweet smelling plant.

"They're beautiful," he could hear her speaking in the distance as she squatted down next to each patch of flowers, smelling each with a certain gentleness. From garden to garden, she skipped happily through the blades of grass, kicking up the small leaves that had fallen from the trees nearby.

When she finally arrived next to Sasuke, she planted her body firmly in front of his and placed one hand on his left cheek, her lips pressed to his right.

The air in his lungs hitched and he felt the immediate heat rise to his face. The feeling of her soft lips against his skin was enough to cause a grown man to fall to his knees; a feeling that Sasuke had to fight back.

"Thank you," she whispers before leaving him in the yard, smiling a small smile to himself.

 _She's always full of surprises_ , he thought to himself, still lost and shocked at her sudden approach.

 _She really is annoying, after all._


End file.
